


Lazy Morning

by Champagne- and- Chocolate (Obsoletebish)



Series: FFVII One shots [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I'm soft for soft boyfriends, Kitty cuddles too, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, Sleepy Cuddles, There is nothing for this pairing and that is a SIN, This is one of the fluffiest things I've ever written, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsoletebish/pseuds/Champagne-%20and-%20Chocolate
Summary: There's nothing better than waking up to a cuddly boyfriend. Wedge is more than willing to attest to that!
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Wedge, Cloud Strife/Wedge
Series: FFVII One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927669
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> There's no content for these two and it makes me sad so I wrote this

The light coming in through Wedge's thin curtains has him blinking away sunspots and burying his face back in his pillow. He can hear his cats skittering around the small kitchen -they've most likely found a twist tie that had been dropped to play with- and the warm form still laying beside him has Wedge breaking out into a huge grin. It's a good morning indeed.

Cracking an eye open Wedge is met with the sight of glossy blond hair peeping out from under the blankets, where Cloud had buried himself.

The ex- SOLDIER was still soundly sleeping, which surprised Wedge, Cloud was an early riser and a light sleeper. He'd thought for sure the cats would have woken him up with whatever they were batting around the kitchen. It was a nice surprise to find his boyfriend still curled up in bed with him, it didn't happen often. (I.e. not ever before now. Cloud was always gone at the crack of dawn to find work.) So Wedge was going to enjoy every second of it while it lasted. 

Carefully sneaking his arm over Cloud's trim waist, Wedge's heart felt fit to burst when the other man pressed back against him, bringing their bodies flush together and settling back down with a sleepy hum - Cloud's face tucked into his pillow. It seemed the former SOLDIER turned mercenary was in no hurry to get up this morning and it made Wedge feel warm and fuzzy.

Cloud _wanted_ to cuddle with him. Cloud _wanted_ to stay. How could Wedge be anything but overjoyed and stupidly smitten with the pretty blond?

It was about 15 minutes later that the blanket lump that was Cloud started stirring. A slender pale hand slithering out from under the covers to drag through his sleep mussed hair. Body shifting lazily. Cloud was languid, slow, and, most importantly, comfortable - pulling the blankets down and rolling over to nuzzle into Wedge's chest.

"Mornin'." Cloud mumbles sleepily, eyes barely cracked open, cheek smooshed against Wedge's collarbone, the pale glow of mako in his eyes highlighting his cheekbones under his lashes.

That glow _should_ have been disconcerting. It clearly wasn't natural, a sign of what Cloud had been but, Wedge loved Cloud's glowing eyes and soft lips and carefully hidden soft heart. Wedge loved _everything_ about Cloud.

"Mornin' Cloudy!" Wedge chirped, dipping his head to rub the tip of his nose against Cloud's.

"Mrph." Cloud grunts, ducking his head to press his face further into Wedge's chest, cheeks turning a soft baby pink. His shyness getting the best of him in the face of his boyfriend's show of affection.

Wedge chuckles and rests his cheek on soft blond hair. Breathing in the tang of mako and herbal soap emanating from Cloud's skin.

"So shy!" He teases, pressing a kiss to messy spikes, arm trailing up his boyfriend's back.

"Like you're one to talk." Cloud grumbles, the pink spreading to the tops of his ears. His brow furrowed and his lips puffing into an adorable pout. A pout Wedge wanted to kiss.

Smiling brightly, Wedge planted a kiss to Cloud's forehead, then the bridge of his nose, his cheek, before he made it to those tempting plump pink lips that were all but calling Wedge's name. Gently pressing their mouths together Wedge felt more than heard the soft sigh the blond let out. Nimble fingers curling into the soft fabric of Wedge's t-shirt. The small, drugging, kisses stretching on until they almost became heated. Until Wedge started sliding his hand down the blond's back, heading for that pert ass. Then, the cats decided to get involved.

Reggie, Biggums, and Smalls came flying out of the kitchen. Blurs of calico fur streaking onto the bed with loud yowls and stomping paws, demanding attention.(And, most likely, breakfast.)

Cloud and Wedge breaking the kiss with a sputter as Biggums inserted himself between the two to flop on the blond's chest.

"Biggums!" Wedge cried, shoving the cat's tail out of his face. A quiet chuckle slipping out of Cloud as he cradled the cat. It had taken a bit of time for the three to warm up to the blond- and vice versa- but, now they'd come running for attention the moment Cloud stepped in the door. It was normally adorable. Now it was an unwelcome intrusion.

Pouting at the ruined moment Wedge begrudgingly rubbed over the Biggums' ears. Reggie and Smalls coming over to crowd around him. Purring loudly in his ears as they settle on the pillow with their paws tucked beneath them, perfect calico loafs that had no idea what they'd interrupted. Not that Wedge was _too_ mad at them, considering the soft little smile their presence had managed to put on Cloud's face. For that wonderous sight Wedge could forgive them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an absolute sucker for Cloud being comfortable enough with who ever he's with to turn himself into a cuddly blanket burrito that actually gets some damn sleep. I also love two (2) soft bois that have trouble opening up to people and just love each other v much.


End file.
